Enjoy the Journey
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia goes to Cedric before her graduation from Royal Prep and asks if he has any advice for her as she starts the next chapter in her life. He responds with three words that help change her perspective on everything: "Enjoy the journey." (This is my final *normal* "Sofia the First" story before the finale, and the last one before AIM begins!)


Enjoy the Journey

Summary: Sofia goes to Cedric before her graduation from Royal Prep and asks if he has any advice for her as she starts the next chapter in her life. He responds with three words that help change her perspective on everything: "Enjoy the journey."

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the title.

A/N: A friend of mine wrote and recorded a song years ago called "Enjoy the Journey." While the song is more religious-based, I feel the title can resound with anyone. No matter what you choose to do in life, getting there is not the most important part; it's enjoying the journey it took to make it that far. With that said, this is the final NORMAL _Sofia the First_ story I'll be writing. "Adventures in Magic" will be released after the finale tomorrow (I can't believe I typed that, to be honest o.o), and those twenty-five chapters will be released individually, after they've been written. Honestly, I have the first chapter about 90% done, but I need to check validity with the finale before I post it, because some things may need to be changed… 😉 As a final note, I've been approached by a lot of people recently, asking me not to stop writing after I finish AIM. I _must_ take a break after the big story, guys. I _need_ a break for a variety of reasons. I appreciate that so many people have enjoyed my stories. That means a lot! Just give me some time to get my thoughts together and come to terms with everything related to the ending of _Sofia the First_ , and then I'll see about revisiting the idea of writing future stories. I will say that I do have a huge plot line planned, _but_ there _will_ be key changes that _must_ take place in order for me to continue writing for the show. When I'm ready, I'll post that info on my Wix site. 😊 And after this super-long note, I hope you enjoy the final _normal_ STF story from me! I also hope everyone enjoys and savors the finale tomorrow—I know I will! Love you guys! ~AquaTurquoise

*Story*

Sofia reclined on her window seat, her head propped against several pillows, which were stacked against the wall. Her hand was gently brushing through Clover's fur as he slept, but she was hardly paying attention. Instead, her gaze remained focused on the twinkling of the stars and the glowing moon in the distance. It all seemed so…normal. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had time to settle down and just watch the night sky, and now that she finally could, she was having a hard time processing it.

Her mind was plagued with several thoughts, both good and bad. Graduation was fast approaching… Forget weeks or days; she was down to _hours_ at this point. It wouldn't be much longer before she'd be a graduate of Royal Prep; an alumna; a once-upon-a-timer… She could still smell the scent of academic books and polished stone as she first stepped through those doors when she was still just a little girl. That seemed like such a long time ago now, and in a way, it was.

Besides graduation, she was still concerned about Prisma. She was still out there, along with Wormwood, actually. A frown creased her forehead as she considered that. Would he ever return to Cedric, or was the poor sorcerer fated to have to continue onward without his companion? It had already been several months, and while he put on a brave face, she knew he still missed the grumpy raven. Just two days ago, she'd unintentionally walked in on him staring longingly at the raven's former perch before hastily shoving it out of her line of view. She couldn't imagine what he was going through, and she didn't want to.

But Prisma… Prisma was bad news. She was dangerous, as was obvious when she'd nearly destroyed both Sofia _and_ Cedric. Anyone like that could only be trusted in one aspect: she'd be back to cause more trouble. The princess could feel it. Time was running out to stop the wicked Crystal Master, and she was sure she'd be pitted against her once more soon enough.

Her mind switched gears and focused on post-graduation this time. What would happen with her friends? They were all going different directions and to different schools. Would they ever see each other again? Surely… But even the royal siblings were splitting up! As of right now, she and Amber would still be together, but James would be pursuing his own pathway as a knight. She was happy for her brother, but it wouldn't be the same without the lovable goofball. And again, what would Ever Realm Academy be like? Would she even…choose it in the end?

Sighing heavily, Sofia shifted Clover onto the cushion and aided him in resting against the pillows. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over him before walking over to her vanity and sitting down, staring in the mirror. She grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair a few times before setting it down and reaching up to remove her tiara, before pausing.

"I just," she began softly, so as not to disturb the snoozing bunny in the window. She frowned thoughtfully, staring at her reflection decisively. "Maybe I just need some guidance…" A fond smile found its way to her face as she realized just whose guidance she actually wanted.

* * *

Cedric was just putting away the last items of the night before hearing a very familiar knock at his door. He smiled before feeling a quick yet sharp pang in his chest. This was the last visit the princess would make to him as a Royal Prep student. After graduation, she'd be… He pushed the sentimental thought aside and called, "Come in, Sofia."

Sofia walked inside, pleased to see that his workshop was spotless. Everything was practically shiny and straightened, something that had obviously taken great care. "I see Ms. Cordelia came to help you today," she noted, grinning at his look of annoyance.

"Excuse me, but _I_ cleaned the workshop today. She and Calista were off getting you and your siblings some gifts for your graduation." He blinked when he noticed his apprentice's face drop at the word. "Sofia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she insisted as she shut the door. "Everything's great."

"My dear, you already know you're a terrible liar, so I'm still not quite sure why you try." He smiled kindly as she gave him a sheepish look. "Out with it."

She looked around the workshop and felt herself overwhelmed with memories: her first visit here, her first time working as his apprentice, the numerous daytime and nighttime visits—some of them by request and some of them spontaneous… She could practically see her younger self eagerly sweeping the floors in her too-big apprentice outfit, her purple hat nearly knocked askew by the broom. She could hear the bubbling of the cauldron and Wormwood's snarky remarks as they worked. She could feel the afternoon sun beaming down on them as they shared treats and tea, discussing their day or upcoming plans for lessons. Why did it all feel so _final_?

"Sofia," Cedric started gently, placing one hand on her shoulder and using the other to tilt her chin to look at him. He frowned when he saw perhaps one of the saddest expressions on her face. "What is it?"

"It's all over, Mr. Cedric," she whispered sadly, sniffling as she half-heartedly pulled out of his grasp.

"What are you talking about?" He'd never seen the girl look so heartbroken over seemingly nothing.

"I'm graduating," she reminded him, frowning.

"Yes, and?" She wasn't making _any_ sense at this point.

"I don't think I'm ready!" she admitted, sighing and turning away from him.

Cedric was shocked to hear _that_ admission, but after pondering on it for a few moments, he realized that this was fairly typical of his friend. She always got into her head like this and became overwhelmed by the prospect of change. In that way, they were a lot alike. He, too, hated change. "I think you're ready," he told her softly, walking around to stand before her again. "You just don't want to let go of the past."

"Can you blame me?" She gestured around. "Look what I'm leaving behind—my friends, James, my childhood, my comfort zone… That's not easy—"

"Of course, it isn't," he interjected, shaking his head. " _Life_ isn't easy, Sofia. But it's not impossible, either." He folded his arms as she stared at him in curiosity. "I feel as though the roles are reversed. Had it been even a year ago, _you_ would have been giving _me_ this speech."

She frowned and mimicked him, folding her arms and sighing. "I was comfortable then… I knew who I was and where I was going. Now, I'm not so sure."

"I'm rather sure you know more than you think you do. And you should know quite well that you can handle just about anything at this point."

"Except letting go of the past," she lamented, hanging her head. "I've always had trouble with that."

"You seem to forget that we share a similarity in that respect." He smiled fondly toward her as she gazed up at him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She shrugged tiredly. "I guess so." She reached up and rubbed at her eyes, trying to stifle the emotional response she could feel welling up to this conversation. She didn't want to cry. She was supposed to be _happy_ : not just because she was graduating, but because… Well, she wasn't entirely sure why at this point. Maybe it's just because that's what everyone had always seen when they looked at her: a happy, kind, smart girl with a knack for solving problems and helping others. Right…

Cedric recognized the obvious signs of internal conflict. Having _lived_ through it most of his life, he was well-versed in looking for it. He chuckled softly, earning her attention again. "I think I know what you need."

"A getaway coach so I don't have to face graduation and an uncertain future?" she half-joked, though she wondered if maybe he could conjure one if she requested it.

He laughed and shook his head before sitting on his rolling stool, unfolding his arms and instead slightly extending them toward her.

Sofia wasn't about to refuse a gesture like _that_. She instantly fell into his arms, grateful for the much-needed hug at that point. She loved that she wasn't the only one initiating hugs these days. It spoke volumes of their friendship at this point.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Sofia's soft sniffles caused Cedric alarm, and he gently shuffled her back. "Sofia, why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad, Mr. Cedric. I'm scared." Saying it out loud was worse than she imagined. It sent chills through her body.

"There is nothing to be scared of."

"You don't know that," she argued, brushing a tear from her eye. "You can't promise me that nothing will change, that everything will be okay, and that I'm making the right decisions."

"You're right, I can't." He gently brushed his fingers through her hair to calm her down, smiling softly as she sighed. "But I _can_ promise you that we'll be by your side every step of the way. Graduation is a part of life, Sofia. You can't stay in the past forever. You'll miss all the good things ahead of you."

"What if they're not so good?" she challenged.

He smirked. "What if they _are_?"

"I…" She sighed, finally smiling. "I guess I can't argue with that."

"Good." He chuckled as she grasped his hands and just held them, her fingers brushing over his fingerless gloves distractedly, just like she used to do when she was younger. "It's getting late, Sofia. You should probably get to bed. You need your rest."

"I know… But can I ask you something?" She gazed at him imploringly.

"Anything."

"Do you have…any advice for me before I graduate and start the next chapter in my life?" She'd heard it all at this point: remember to smile the whole time, listen attentively to the speakers, focus on your academics at the new school…

"Enjoy the journey."

"Huh?" She blinked.

He smiled thoughtfully. "You're right about one thing, Sofia. Life after Royal Prep _is_ going to take on a new chapter. Don't rush through it to get to the _next_ graduation. Savor every moment you're in that new school or in those new situations. Take chances you never imagined you'd take. Say 'yes' more often than 'no' if warranted… But, like I said, enjoy the journey… Because it will end far quicker than you realize, and you'll look back—kind of like now—and wonder what happened to those years."

Sofia let out a heavy sigh before nodding and smiling at her friend. "You're right."

"I know I am."

She grinned as he smirked at her. "You're not very modest."

"Oh, you're just _now_ realizing that?" He laughed as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here whenever you need me—for homework, for a spell or two, for a talk… You need me, you find me, and we'll work out whatever we need to work out together. I owe you at _least_ that much after all you've done for me."

"I think, after all is said and done, you and I are on the same page now, Mr. Cedric." She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him again. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," he whispered as he hugged her back. "I'll be cheering the loudest when you have officially graduated, you realize."

"You say that, but I'm sure if Ms. Cordelia is there, she's going to try to out-cheer you." She laughed as he scoffed.

"We'll see about that." He smiled as she stepped back, clasping her hands before her. "I'm very proud of you, you know."

"That means more than you realize." She placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and gently kissed his cheek. "Good night, Mr. Cedric. Thank you." With that, she left the workshop in a much lighter and happier mood.

Cedric hummed quietly before glancing out the window at the same moon Sofia had been observing several minutes ago. He truly was proud of his friend for all she'd done and how far she'd come… Now, he couldn't wait to see what lay in store for her at graduation and beyond. After all, she'd worked hard to get where she was today, so he had high hopes for her future.

"Good night, Sofia," he finally responded softly to himself before turning in for the evening.

And the countdown to graduation began…

The end


End file.
